


A Shadow Growing Darker

by sassy_cat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABC Challenge, Angst, Darkness, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Gen Work, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cat/pseuds/sassy_cat
Summary: Severus lets his mother know about his choice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for getyourwordsout's Alphabet Challenge: Letter E to E

Eileen watched as he spoke, watched him shift from a loving little boy to a bitter young man. From his harsh words, she could tell that he had become hardened and angry as if a softer emotion would hold him back. 

Grabbing his hand from across the table, she squeezed, trying to reassure him of her love, even if the words wouldn't come. He pulled away as if stung and glared at her, looking far too much like his father.

In that moment, she knew he was rejecting the best of himself, rejecting the sweetness in his nature. Justice was said to be blind, but looking into Severus's eyes and seeing no warmth, she thought it more fitting to call justice vindictive. 

Kin have the ability to rip worlds apart, and when she married Tobias, she'd done that to her parents. Little Severus had replaced them in her life, giving her purpose and comfort. 

Mothering hadn't come naturally, but every sacrifice she'd made gave her strength to dream of a better life for them. Never would she have thought Severus would betray her trust, join _them_ and forget all he'd wished to do. 

Other boys found ways to better their lives without forsaking their freedom. Pure-bloods wouldn't give Severus what he imagined, what he craved. Quite the opposite, unless she missed her guess. 

Real acceptance came from within rather than the dark path he'd chosen. Sooner or later, he'd realise, but what would he have lost before he learned? Time wasn't forgetful of folly; that she knew too well.

Unrelenting memories would follow like a shadow, growing larger each year. Vexing as he was, she wanted to scream at him until he listened, until he agreed not to become a servant. 

Why did he want to waste his life? Xanthos, above! Yearning for more was the hungry need that drove them. Zoo animals kept captive in cages had more hope than they did in this dying town, but they'd had one another. 

And, now, he'd chosen a path where she couldn't follow, a path she couldn't support. Between the lies and regrets, she knew this choice would tear apart all the good that was inside her boy. 

Contrary to what Severus thought, she knew what darkness could do to a soul. Darkness lured like a Siren, coaxing sacrifice without mentioning cost.

Eileen watched her bitter young man refuse to listen and her heart ached.


End file.
